


A Little Tea-sing

by safebannie



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Meeting the Parents, lots of love, sakumo and his wife temporarily back from the dead bc i can, this is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safebannie/pseuds/safebannie
Summary: “He’s such a sweet boy, Kakashi-kun,” she pauses and gives the masked man a bemused look, “What the hell is he doing with you?”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi's Mother/Hatake Sakumo, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 238





	A Little Tea-sing

“T–then I’ll go make some tea, Hatake-san.” Naruto gave them a bashful smile and went into the kitchen, leaving his fiancee and his parents to talk.

“You chose a good one, Kakashi.” Sakumo gives his son a soft smile and his wife nods excitedly. She then shoots her boy a questioning glance.

“He’s such a sweet boy, Kakashi-kun,” she pauses and gives the masked man a bemused look, “What the hell is he doing with you?”

Sakumo snickers into his wife’s shoulder while a distant snort is heard from the kitchens. Kakashi only pouts.

Here they were, supposedly back from the dead for an amount of time and they were spending it mocking him! Even worse, his lover is joining in on it too!

Naruto comes back with the tea and settles into Kakashi’s side after pouring everyone a cup. He gives a shy glance, and an almost inaudible _Thanks, Love_ comes from Kakashi.

The two note that when the boy sits down and starts to fidget nervously, their son immediately captures the hand in his own and starts stroking it soothingly, all while maintaining the flow of conversation. They fully notice the blatantly adoring gazes when the other wasn’t looking and the comforting gestures. The subtle, warm, content and happy atmosphere. The older couple don’t miss the flickering eyes of their son to his blushing fiancee and the slight curl of both their lips when the blond unconsciously leans more into the older man’s side, the peaceful aura surrounding them both.

The older couple share a look.

They’re totally staying for the wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to use the 'what the hell is he doing with you?' line but it wouldn't work with minato and kushina so here you have it :)


End file.
